Sonic Mansion
by Endigo Master
Summary: Random Humor. When Sonic inherits a sixth of a mansion from an uncle he never even knew he had, he thinks things are going his way. That's until he meets his roommates, and finds out that all of their relatives made a wish to turn the mansion into a reali


Sonic Mansion 

As the bus pulled up to the house, Sonic realized something about it: it was a complete dump. As he walked to the front, the bus driver laughed. "Man, your place is so bad, that when you entered it in a contest, it lost to a hut from Gilligan's Island." the bus riders burst out in laughter.

"Oh, yeah, well, your house is so horrific, when you tried to make love to your wife, she thought the house was trying to kill her."

"My wife died last week." he said, tearing up.

"Jerk!" the patrons threw him from the bus.

"Hey, my uncle just died! How do you think I feel." the bus drove off. "My stuff was on there." he walked up to the mansion, and as he pressed the doorbell, a trapdoor opened underneath him. He began to fall, but he grabbed onto the side. "Ha! What then!" a tazer came down and hit his hand. "shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!" with that, he fell. When he reached the bottom, he hit the ground hard.

He looked around and saw a blue echidna, a gun in his hand, hat on his head, and an evil smile on his face. "Hello there. Now, I'm going to ask you a few questions."

"Um, are you one of my-" the echidna rushed up to him, shoving the gun into Sonic's head.

"You will answer truthfully, or I won't resist blowing a hole through your head."

"Alright." Sonic said, a little scared.

"Good. Now-" he pulled out a pair of dirty socks and stuck them in front of the hedgehog's nose. "how do these smell?"

"They smell fine."

"Oh, they do?" he said, pulling the gun away. "Well, I hope you don't mind if I quote you on that? The others have been saying that I need to do laundry, but now I can say what you said."

"Wait, you did that to get a comment on your socks?"

"You can get out of my room now."

"What kind of psychotic reason is-" Sonic jumped as the echidna shot at him. He ran up the stairs, slamming the door as he reached the top.

"I see you've met Funk." he turned to see a purple fox standing next to him. "I'm guessing you're Sonic, right?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"You're the last roommate to show up. The name's Endigo."

"Nice to meet you. So, what's his problem?"

"Yo mamma!" the fox shouted. Sonic just stared at him.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing. I just like saying yo mamma."

"Why?"

"That's what yo mamma said!" Sonic stared for another few seconds before walking into the living room. He saw a green chameleon sitting on the couch, watching American Idol. "Madness!" he ran to the other side and into the next room.

"Wussy." the chameleon said to himself. In the next room, the kitchen, Sonic found a caped figure. He wore a dingy brown cape, and all her could see under the hood were a pair of piercing yellow eyes.

"Uh, hi there." Sonic said, unsure of what to expect.

"Let me guess, you met the others first, right?"

"Yeah." Sonic said unsurely.

"Don't worry, aside from the cape, I'm normal."

"Sorry if I find that hard to believe."

"Don't worry, just get to know me and you'll see."

"I guess." Sonic opened the fridge, and as he did, a tentacle shot out and wrapped around him. "Ah!"

"Hey, what're you doing!" Funk yelled as he walked into the room. "Test Subject Q47, put him down!"

The tentacle threw the hedgehog against the wall, retreating back into the fridge.

"Thanks bud-agh!" Sonic ducked as Funk shot at him.

"How dare you harass my tentacle!" Sonic once again ran, this time running up another set of stairs. He headed for the room that they had told him belonged to him. As he stepped inside, he noticed a girl sitting on the top bunk bed.

"Uh, hi there." the girl, a pink echidna, looked over her shoulder at him. She had a pair of dazzling red eyes, and a great figure, shown off by the tank top and electric blue miniskirt she wore. She jumped from the bunk and walked over to Sonic. "Hi, are you my roommate Sonic?"

"Uh, yeah, that's me."

"Well, it's nice to meet you. I'm Tica." she put her hand out. "How're you doing?"

"Great now." he replied, shaking her hand.

"Good." she said. Then, under her breath, she whispered. "It's no fun killing unhappy people."

"What!"

"Nothing." she said, smiling. She then walked past him and out of the room. Sonic's mouth fell open, his eye twitching. He then walked over to the lower bunk and fell onto it, realizing he was in for a ride.

Sonic's Journal- Entry 1

_Well, I'd just like to say something right now. I hope my uncle rots in the lowest pits of hell. To think that he was friends with the relatives of such freaks is amazing! When I first arrived, I met this psychotic echidna named Funk. The guy put a gun to my head just to ask me about his laundry! His laundry! Then, I ran into a fox named Endigo. He seemed normal at first, but then he started with these really bad yo mammas, so I just walked away. In the next room, I found a chameleon (I later found out his name was Lecko) watching American Idol. What a freak. Everyone knows that Justin and Clay were cheated. Anyway, I went into the kitchen next, where I met a pretty cool guy wearing a cape. He actually seems pretty cool. I haven't gotten his name yet, so I'll just call him Cape. Before I could finish talking to him, a tentacle grabbed me and started trying to kill me. Funk came in to save me from his experiment, only to start shooting at me himself. I ran upstairs and met my last roommate, this really hot girl echidna named Tica. She seemed normal until I heard here say something that sounded like a murder threat. At any rate, I'll be sleeping with one eye open. I really hope things get better._

_Sonic Out._

_To Be Continued…_

End of Chapter Special: Trying to Write Chapter 1

I sighed, leaning back. "This is cool. My first continuous comedy story. Almost done too. I think I'll get a snack first." I went to the kitchen for a Popsicle, and when I got back, I saw something horrible on the screen. The entire Microsoft Works system had shut down . "Nooooooooooo!" I yelled. "All that work, gone. I guess I have to do it again."

"Never!" a voice said. I realized it was coming from my computer. Suddenly, an evill face appeared on the monitor, and it began to shout at me. "You are not to ever right a continuous comedy! Only one shots!"

"Why, I like comedy."

"I don't care, you are forbidden!"

"Wait, how can you talk? Computers can't come to life."

"Yes they can. Haven't you ever seen Courage the Cowardly Dog?"

"Dude, that show sucks hard!"

"What? Someone who believes Courage sucks. Does not compute." suddenly, the face disappeared.

"Damn, that's the third time the computer's come to life. Oh well." with that, I continued writing.

Seriously though, my computer was a bitch and I had to start it all over. It was easier than I thought it would be though.


End file.
